Ghostly Secrets
by HelloKittySaysHI
Summary: Mai and Naru get a new customer who is quite young and Naru seems a little to open with her. Things go down a twisted road as they try to solve her case along with quite a few others. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTER CHARMANE
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1 New Client

Quiet singing could always be heard in the far off in an old house. Well the house was really a medium sized estate and it looked to have not been used for years now. Besides the haunting look of a decade of not being used, there was singing coming from somewhere in the house. The locals believed it to be the ghost of the girl who used to live there happily with her brother, mother, and father; due to the fact that the whole family was murdered beside the young girl who became the matriarch of her family at the age 13, but went missing soon after.

The girl was known (before the death of her family) as a bright cheerful average kid with the body of an 18 year old and a face of a 10 year old. Looking back into my memories of the young girl the way the locals knew her and how I knew her were totally different. She was a bit of a quiet one with a great friendly mask. She often showed that her mind was tormented even before the death of her parents.

She was my friend before she disappeared and I doubted she was dead until….

A shiver went up my spine as I read over the few paragraphs of a diary that had to do with our next case as ghost hunters it was only right that this would be one of our many cases.

I looked up as there was a knock on the door getting up I opened it to see it was the woman who asked us to take care of this case.

"Hello Ms. Knight" I said pleasantly as I watched her smile and walked in with me to the area where the couch, love seat, and recliner were to sit.

"Hello Mai," was her simple reply.

"Let me go get tea," I said.

"Thank you Mai" She said as she sat down on the regular sized couch.

"No Problem" I smiled with a blush as our eyes met and I looked into them staring at her dark brown orbs. She looked away and I scurried to get the things before scurrying back and sitting in front of her with an unladylike plop to the love seat.

I took a moment to look at her she had the body of an 18 year old and the face of a 10 year old. She looked to be of Asian descent, she was clearly of African descent with her natural caramel skin and the way she towered over most Asian females with her 5'5* height. The outfit she wore was simple some skinny jeans that showed her bubble butt and shapely thighs and legs, a shirt that was obviously from America, I knew without a shadow of doubt since it was a name brand that was also known in Japan* as Hollister, it showed her hour glass shape as it barely covered her long torso due to the fact that she had more than a generous amount of breast that looked to be a size d. Her hair was straight which was a little different from when she first arrived two days before.

~Flashback~

There was knocking on the door and I opened it to find a rather tall woman standing over me by three or four inches.

Her hair was really curly and it was in a cute afro that went all over her head. She wore a cream colored baggy shirt that went a little lower than mid-thigh and some white tights with cream flats. She had bangles on each wrist and a beautiful necklace around her neck.

At that moment my eyes met her large browned colored pools of innocence and curiousness, almost gasping at her look, here she was older than me most likely and she had the look of a newborn doe. That look almost got me and I almost kissed her even though I'm a girl she was very tempting and- WAIT WHERE ARE MY THOUGHT TAKING ME!?

I released a breath when she touched my shoulder and she said something but I didn't here. Because at that moment her touch sent a current of electricity through my body and I remembered seeing Naru walking into the room as I blacked out and a weird cold incased my body.

~Flashback End~

I took a moment to study her over the steam of my tea as I sipped it. The reason I had fainted was told to me later, after I woke up and helped Naru with her case, by Lin.

It turns out she was also spiritually aware and that her power shocked mine and that she was a type of person, who there aren't many of, that has a natural pheromone that attracts both genders of course she didn't know none of these facts.

"Mai sorry bout last time how are you feeling?" She questioned with that lovely voice of hers.

I sighed at my thoughts and smiled before replying. "I'm actually really good, how are you?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"The same, how old are you Mai?" She asked and that brought me back to wanting to ask how old she was seeing how innocent she was contrasted with her body.

"15* you?" I questioned lightly.

"13" She said and I gasped.

"You are? Where are your parents? How is that possible? Why are you so…" I trailed off as she giggled and I blushed.

"I am, my parents are in America I'm staying with a friend, and I don't know my body matured before most I guessed." She finished with a huge smile and I noticed the little dimples on either side of her chin and below her sparkling smile.

"Ok," I started lamely "Who is this friend? And how did you become connected to this case?" I asked slowly as not to have a repeat of what just happened.

"His name's Kagome and I became connected to this case because-"and Naru just had to walk in.

"Hello Ms. Knight glad you could see us today." He smiled a bit and I gawked. 'Did he just smile?' I asked myself.

"Hello 'Naru'" She giggled and got up to hug him which he actually returned sliding his arms around her waist.

"Mai you could catch flies" Is what he said to me when he turned out the hug one of his arms still around her waist.

"Sorry it's just you're a little off." Was the muttered words that left my mouth as he just sat down on the sofa in front of me.

"By the way Mai my full name is Charmane Knight." She said with a smile.

~A.N.~

I know they measure in cm but I'm too lazy and just put ft.

Sorry where are they exactly?

This takes place after the third episode by the way.

Anyways long time no see I haven't updated since last year I think and will update every story by this weekend

1 review update next week

2 reviews update Saturday

3 reviews update Thursday

4 reviews update Wednesday

5 reviews update Tomorrow

Mk so vote for pairings and Ms. Knight is also included in the voting!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so let's start from the beginning, my name is Charmane Lilith Knight and I'm 13 years old. I'm from America and I was born on the 29th of July."

She got this look faraway look as she told this story.

"I was born a fairly large baby at 11 pounds and 9 ounces. I was normal but looked nothing like my parents. At first my father thought my mother cheated and so had a paternity test and I was in deed neither of their child but I had come from that woman most surely but there was a 0 percentage of me being her child.

And so without any thought they just raised me but not as their child I was neglected a lot and so on. I soon started to bond with my aunt who was the only nice person to me at the time and I was 5. I wasn't allowed to go to school so I was home schooled by my aunt. We grew close and she died when I turned 10 and I was sent to home school here in Japan because my aunt owned a medium sized estate that she had given to me in her will. And my 'parents' jumped at a chance to get rid of me."

She paused and I looked at her to continue. "I moved there and my 'mother' and 'father' fixed it up. And I lived there by myself and I heard the singing every night and I never questioned it then I found that diary a month ago and it's haunting me to know that girl from that diary sounds a lot like me."

She was shivering now and she had a broken look in her eyes I was about to go comfort her when I heard Naru start to speak.

"You're not telling us all of it, are you?"

She looked surprised at first and looked back down before replying head still down. "I'm having nightmares of a bloody place filled with dead bodies and smiling faces, and….." She trailed off looking at her hands.

"And?" Naru asked his kindness from earlier gone.

"I'm…" She trailed again.

Naru was about to say something when she finished.

"not 'normal'." Were the very quiet words she said as we strained to hear them. She was shivering again tears slowly flowed down her cheeks from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why can't I be normal?" She sobbed and Naru look guilty for a moment before pulling her into his arms, shushing her and whispering in her ear as he apologized over and over.

It was quiet for a while until there was more knocking on the door and Charmane looked up tears stilling but the rest fled down her heart shaped face.

I hurried and answered the door when Naru sent me a look as soon as I answered a body brushed past me and toward Charmane.

"Charmane," Was the whisper that flew from the unknown man's lips as he crushed Charmane to him and out of Naru's arms all the while asking a bunch of questions but in English that rushed from his lips too fast for me to even comprehend.

"_I'm fine Kagome I…."_she trailed off before she buried her head in the man's neck.

I took in the man's appearance. He looked to be 16 and he looked very handsome with him being a little taller than Naru and his devilish good looks. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a grey and black scarf that was torn with a grey plaid button up open above the t-shirt, his pants were semi-tight more like fitting.

"_You what Charmane?"_ he asked, well I wasn't sure anymore I was getting tired of having to wrack my brain for what the English words meant.

"_I told them so it brought back bad memories"_ She said.

"What do you think of her story?" Was what left the mouth of Kagome and might I add his voice was sexy too.

"It's quite the unusual story but what did she mean by she's not normal?" Naru asked and Kagome's eyes widened only a little bit before he glared at Charmane.

"You aren't suppose to tell others" He grounded out in anger but there was something more to it like-

"It's alright we knew but we don't know exactly what she is." Naru told him stopping the scolding that was sure to be given.

He looked over at me then Naru before sitting in front of me on the couch Charmane in his arms as he sat she quickly curled up to his side looking more like a lost child than the bubbly teen we had saw earlier.

"We didn't really come here to find out what she was but what's going on with her house." He said running his fingers through her hair as she curled farther into his person.

Naru nodded but there was a look in his eyes. "I understand but I can not help the simple curiosity I have. Would you tell me what she was?" and I was shocked that was the nicest way I have heard Naru ask for something.

Kagome grinned and I shivered, it seemed a little twisted, "I wish I could tell you," He scoffed at his own lie, "I don't know what she is either, but she isn't human that's for sure." He said running his fingers through her hair looking at Naru, who was sitting next to me, straight in the eye.

"How could you not know? And who are you to Charmane? And why do you have a girl's name?" Where the questions I just asked right then and there making Kagome chuckle.

"I haven't known her my whole life and have never met another like her she herself doesn't know. I'm her 'boyfriend', and My name's Kaname but she calls me Kagome because she says I remind her of a caged bird." Was his even words and I was left baffled how could one not know their own species?

"How could you not know your own species?" Naru asked. 'Did he just read my mind?'

"You heard her story so you should know she hasn't had contact with people besides three people. There's no room to compare yourself when you don't know about what's 'normal'." He said his fingers stop playing with her hair.

"How are you her 'boyfriend'?" I asked, seeing that Naru wanted to ask the same question once the words left my lips.

"Whatever her species is she drains energy and the best and safest way to drain energy is through kissing but we don't do that a lot only when she has these urges and every moonless night." Was what he said.

"How did you two meet?" Naru asked, and the look on his face was new.

"Her mother and father thought she needed a tutor, and chose me because I was at the top of my school, which is a prestigious all boys school, I accepted because scholarship doesn't cover everything and her parents said they would pay for everything if I tutored her and took care of her." He said laying her down on the couch, head in his lap, she was fast asleep.

"That means you're suppose to be in school right now." I said

"I ended up being home schooled with her." He said.

I looked around it was quiet for a moment, I had run out of questions and Naru looked kind of mad for some reasons.

"When did you figure out she wasn't human?" Naru asked and I looked at him.

"When we first met, like I said she feeds off of energy and I guess this was her first time 'feeding' because when I first touched her my energy spiked and she basically ate it and I passed out, she didn't even know what happened." He said looking at her with a certain look in his eye.

I waited a moment and when I was about to respond yet another knock on the door.


End file.
